


Attention Seeker

by RedFlorenceOrca



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Gay Billy Hargrove, Ignoring season 3 for the most part, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlorenceOrca/pseuds/RedFlorenceOrca
Summary: Billy likes getting attention from all sorts of people. There's only one person whose attention he really wants though. Whose attention he really loves being under.





	Attention Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> So constructive criticism is welcome if there's anything that jumps out at you that needs correcting let me knowwww. It'll help me learn.

Billy can admit to himself he’s a bit of an attention seeker. Okay, maybe more than a bit. What can he say? It’s nice to be wanted. He loves to shamelessly flirt with about any girl he comes into contact with. Loves to lower his voice and step into their personal space just to watch them go pink and fluster. Loves having several pairs of eyes following him around the pool as he begins his shift. 

The truth though is that there’s only one person whose attention he really wants. Whose attention really matters to him. 

Steve’s still at work, will be for another hour but Billy just got off, so he heads over to the Harrington place. 

He’s got plans. 

Him and Steve have been doing this for a few weeks now and Billy spends most of his free time with him. Mostly fucking, but also just hanging out. Turns out once Billy stopped making it his mission to intimidate Steve every five seconds, they get on quite well. 

Taking the hide-a-key from the fake stone in Steve’s front garden, Billy lets himself in. Toes off his shoes and heads straight upstairs to shower. He takes his time, uses plenty of Steve’s fancy shampoo, conditioner and body wash. 

Once done he grabs a towel and dries off before walking naked into Steve’s room, climbs under the duvet on his massive bed, rolls onto his stomach and waits. 

He’s dozed off for a bit before the sound of the front door closing wakes him up. 

“Billy? You here?” Steve calls, no doubt having seen his shoes by the door.

“Up here” he calls back and bites his lower lip in anticipation. He follows the sound of Steve coming up the stairs and down the hall until he’s at the door. Steve stops and leans a shoulder against the door frame once he catches sight of him. Rakes his eyes down Billy, from where he’s lying with his head on his arms, down his naked back to where just the top of his ass peaks out before it’s covered by the duvet. 

Steve then locks eyes with him, and excitement alights in him with the plain desire on Steve’s face.

“Comfortable, there?” Steve asks him, and Billy lowers his head further into the cradle of his arms till he’s just got his eyes locked onto Steve’s. Slowly, he raises his hips from the mattress, his ass rising in the air and the duvet slowly falling off him.

Steve’s mouth falls open, eyes locked onto him. 

Billy smirks behind his arm and gives his ass a little shake. 

“Jesus, Billy,” Steve says in something close to awe and Billy has never felt so desired in his entire life. His heart is racing and he bites hard into his lower lip to stop from grinning. 

Steve looks like he’s about two seconds away from jumping him, even takes a step forward before stopping, taking his eyes off Billy’s ass for a second to look at him and ask, “Can I?”. Billy’s hardly gonna deny him now so he nods his head. 

He watches as Steve hastily removes his clothes, his eyes barely leaving the site of Billy’s raised ass. Then Billy feels the mattress dip as he settles on the bed behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Steve place his hands on him, slides the palm of his right hand over his ass, down his thigh and then back up. Slides of the palm of his left up Billy’s flank and back down. Billy’s eyes close and a sigh escapes him at the feeling of Steve’s palms on his skin.

“You are so unbelievably beautiful,” Steve tells him, and he smiles. Then, Steve lowers his head to kiss the small of his back, followed by a trail of kisses lower and lower. Excitement builds in him as Steve works lower and he moans loudly when Steve licks once right over his hole before burying his face and going to town. Billy would be embarrassed by the sounds he makes but he can’t help it. Steve has gotten really good at this and Billy’s cock is rock hard where it hangs between his legs, precum gathering at the tip to fall to the sheets below. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Billy moans, gripping the pillow tight as Steve continues eating him out. Grabbing handfuls of his ass to spread him and lick deeper. Billy’s falling apart already, overwhelmed at the feeling of Steve pushing his tongue into him. He can already feel his orgasm building in his groin and has to breathe deeply to try to wrangle it under control. He’s not coming until he’s got Steve balls deep in him.

Steve pulls away with one last lick across his hole, “Want me to fuck you, Billy? Hmm?” 

“Yeah, fuck, come on, do me,” Billy gets out between breaths and pushes his ass a little further towards Steve. He blindly reaches over to the bedside table and opens the top drawer to root around for the bottle of lube. Finding it, he tosses it back at Steve. 

“Good boy” Steve praises, kissing his right ass cheek before Billy hears the lid being uncapped and sighs when Steve starts by gently massaging lube over his hole with his fingers. Steve rubs his fingers in circular motions around him, before gently slipping a single finger in. Slowly, he slides his finger deep till the knuckle and slowly pulls back, repeating the motion whilst twisting his finger on every other push, spreading the lube around in him. A second finger joins the first and the stretch has him moaning softly. Steve fingers him slowly, gets in deep before scissoring his fingers in him to spread him further. 

“Think you’re ready for me, baby?” Steve purrs. 

“Get your dick in me now, Harrington,” he says with a smirk. 

“So demanding,” Steve says with a twinkle in his eye, looking straight at Billy as Billy looks back. 

“You know it” Billy whispers back, and something like fondness passes between them, has Billy turning his face away into the pillow. 

Steve shuffles behind him before one hand grips his hip, and he feels a blunt pressure against his hole that pushes forward and breaches him. They both moan loudly and Billy grips the pillow in his arms tight as Steve continues pressing and pressing until every inch of him is seated in Billy. 

Billy’s a gasping mess below Steve, so full and stretched to the max. It’s overwhelming, has him panting heavily and unable to focus on anything but the sensation of being split open. “Fucckkkk” he groans. He takes cock like a pro but Steve is hung, not just long but thick too. It’s only the best thing he’s ever felt in his entire life. 

Steve is panting above him, hands tightly gripping his hips and Billy knows he’s fighting the urge to just start pounding him. Billy wants it though, wants Steve to wreck him. Wants to be able to feel a slight ache in the days to come of how thoroughly fucked he was.

“Come on Steve, give to me, everything you got,” Billy says, and braces himself. Prepares for the most overwhelming fuck of his life. Steve pulls out till just the head of his cock is inside Billy, then slams back in and promptly starts railing him. 

If any neighbors were to hear Billy right now, they’d probably think he was being murdered, he moans loudly, gasping and groaning. Struggles to catch his breath as Steve continues to fuck it out of him. Steve is making all these soft noises, breathing heavily through his mouth as he pistons his hips. Billy’s falling apart at the seams, but he can’t help himself when looks back at Steve and teases “That all you got Harrington? All King Steve is made of?” 

Steve raises an eyebrow and smirks at him as he continues thrusting and then changes the angle of his thrusting till he’s nailing Billy’s prostate again and again. The feeling of Steve’s cock assaulting his sweet spot has his eyes slamming shut and his mouth falling open in a silent scream. Just another few thrusts and he comes all over the sheets beneath him, his ass locking tight around Steve. Steve groans and his thrusts speed up before slamming all the way into him and coming. 

He lies atop Billy once he’s come down, both of them panting heavily. 

“Holy fuck,” Steve gets out between breaths. 

Billy makes an unintelligible noise back. He agrees though. Holy fuck. 

Steve laughs softly at him, “Want me to order a pizza? We can watch a movie?” 

Billy opens his eyes to look at him, he cranes his neck to plant a kiss on Steve’s mouth, “Sure thing, Kind Steve, just give me a minute, think you fucked my brains out.” 

Steve laughs and Billy can’t help but laugh too. It’s mostly fucking, but he might be a little in love too.


End file.
